Meeting You, Again
by Karasu999
Summary: (Traduction d'une fiction de Bru21) Lorsque les hallucinations se superposent à la réalité, vous forçant à parler à la dernière personne que vous aviez envie de revoir.


Cette scène prend place entre le sauvetage de Gaara et le conseil des cinq Kage... et surtout, avant la Quatrième Guerre…

Karasu999 : Cette fiction n'est pas de moi, mais de Bru21

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

« Pitoyable. Ca ne serait pas arrivé si tu étais comme moi. »

Kankuro grimaça, haleta, et releva péniblement la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil au bout de son lit. La sueur coulait le long de ses tempes pour aller s'écraser sur des draps qui auraient bien eu besoin d'être rafraîchis. Ses poings crispés sur le tissu essayaient désespérément de le tirer en avant, mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Ses yeux troubles et voilés tentèrent de se fixer sur la silhouette dressée à quelques mètres de lui, en vain. Il ne parvenait à distinguer que de vagues taches rouges et noires, peut-être une peau pâle de temps à autres, mais il n'aurait pu le parier dans la pénombre. La forme de son corps laissait supposer qu'il s'agissait d'un être humain. Pas qu'il ne l'ait déjà deviné en l'entendant parler.

« La fièvre. La fragilité. Voilà pourquoi je me suis débarrassé de mon véritable corps. Afin de le remplacer par quelque chose de moins... éphémère. »

Kankuro fronça le nez en entendant cette voix. Il la reconnaissait, mais mis à part le sentiment de colère et de dégoût qui l'avait envahi, il n'arrivait pas à l'associer à un visage. Ses yeux roulèrent en arrière et il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, incapable de maintenir plus longtemps sa nuque et ses épaules.

« Où est… T… Temari ? »

« Tu dépends d'une femme? Tu es plus faible que je ne le pensais. » Railla la silhouette.

« Gaara...? » Même lui, dans son état brumeux, jugea cela peu probable.

« Franchement, gamin, comment peut-on être si peu physionomiste ? » Silence. « Eh bien, si je n'avais pas eu la chance d'admirer ton talent lors de notre combat, je dirais que tu es vraiment la honte des marionnettistes. »

Puis, cela le frappa, comme une pièce de puzzle retrouvée par hasard sous un meuble, éclairant enfin sa mémoire défaillante.

« Sasori… ? »

Sasori ne se renfrogna pas. Il ne sourit pas non plus il se contenta de le fixer d'un air absent.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Pas mieux que lorsque je t'ai quitté, j'imagine. Mais c'était il y a déjà un certain temps, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as survécu, après tout… jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

« Ce n'est qu'une foutue fièvre, bordel. Je ne suis pas encore mort. » Cracha Kankuro.

Sasori haussa les épaules et détourna la tête sans se défaire de son air ennuyé. Il posa les yeux sur le mur, sur lequel étaient accrochées plusieurs marionnettes attendant d'être réparées ou améliorées.

« Elles sont toutes de moi ? Je suis flatté. Oh ! » S'exclama-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement. « C'est nouveau, ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici? »

« Si venimeux… » Sasori se permit enfin d'esquisser un sourire. « Tout comme moi... »

« Tu n'es qu'une hallucination. »

« Il faut croire que tu n'es pas devenu Jonin pour rien. » Répliqua Sasori d'une voix vaguement moqueuse. Kankuro tenta de fixer son regard sur le plafond, mais la faible lumière d'une bougie y faisait danser des ombres vacillantes et il ne put garder les yeux ouverts sans les faire cligner furieusement. Il en ferma un et laissa le second légèrement entrouvert, permettant à la lumière d'y pénétrer un minimum.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu es… la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir… » Souffla Kankuro, luttant pour respirer correctement. Sasori lui adressa un sourire suffisant. La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant, éclairant un peu plus la pièce, et le shinobi renégat disparu.

« Kankuro… ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Arrête de me demander ça tout le temps ! » Siffla Kankuro.

Temari lui lança un regard confus. « Kankuro... qu'est-ce que tu...? »

Est-ce qu'elle voulait se battre ? Il amorça un mouvement pour attraper le pantin le plus proche. Kuroari, songea-t-il. Il tâtonna maladroitement près de son lit, mais ne trouva rien. Kuroari était sur son plan de travail. Il marmonna un juron entre ses dents avant de tomber à moitié du lit. Temari accourut à ses côté et l'aida à se réinstaller sous les draps.

« Kankuro ! Il faut qu'on t'emmène à l'hôpital, cette fièvre n'est pas… ! »

« Ca va, Temari. » La coupa-t-il avec douceur. Pourquoi était-elle donc si inquiète? Il était juste un peu fatigué. Dormir, il avait besoin de dormir. Soudain, il remarqua à quel point sa gorge était sèche.

« J'ai soif. »

« Je t'apporte de l'eau, essaie de te reposer, d'accord? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ! » Grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque. Temari ne répondit pas. Il s'emmitoufla dans les draps qu'elle avait remontés sur lui. La porte resta entrouverte derrière elle.

« Un vrai gosse. » Ricana Sasori.

« Tu es un monstre. » Rétorqua Kankuro.

« Tu ne vaux pas mieux. »

Kankuro se tourna sur le côté, plaçant une main près de sa joue. Il avait l'impression que sa main était gelée en comparaison de son visage moite et brûlant. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le mur avec une expression sérieuse malgré les longs frémissements qui parcouraient son dos. Ses dents s'entrechoquèrent, mais il fit en sorte de garder un minimum de contenance. Il n'était pas convaincu que le résultat soit des plus satisfaisants.

« Pourquoi tu répètes tout le temps ça ? »

« Répéter quoi ? »

« Kankuro ? » Temari était de retour.

Sasori avait disparu.

« Voilà un peu d'eau. » Kankuro fit mine de dormir, mais oublia de contrôler sa respiration. Les mouvements irréguliers qui soulevaient son large torse ne le rendaient pas des plus crédibles, remarqua-t-il, et il abandonna l'idée. Il ouvrit les yeux.

« Merci, Gaara… » Murmura-t-il. Temari fronça des sourcils. « Kankuro, c'est moi! » Grinça-t-elle en feignant d'être vexée. Kankuro sourit.

« Je sais, grand frère. »

Le sourire de Temari s'effaça, remplacé par un regard soucieux. Ne prends pas un air si triste, pensa Kankuro. Il avança une main dans sa direction, mais lorsqu'il s'apprêta à l'atteindre, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas remué d'un pouce. Ses deux mains reposaient toujours à ses côtés, inertes et engourdies.

« Repose-toi, d'accord ? Tu commences sérieusement à nous inquiéter, Gaara et moi… Baki nous a apporté du bouillon, tu sais. J'en ai mit de côté pour toi, en attendant que tu sois de nouveau capable d'avaler autre chose que de l'eau… » Elle se tut, contemplant les yeux vides et mornes de Kankuro. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut qu'il s'était arrêté de respirer. Puis ses lèvres se remirent à remuer dans un effort laborieux pour aspirer un peu d'oxygène, et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Il y eut un long silence, puis Kankuro répondit à Temari, avec un certain retard. « Tu remercieras Baki de ma part. » Il aurait été incapable de dire à quel sujet.

Temari lui sourit faiblement. « Gaara a dit qu'il essaierait de rentrer à la maison dès que possible. Nous sommes en réunion avec le conseil aujourd'hui, je suis juste venue vérifier comment tu allais… Je vais devoir y retourner maintenant… »

« Je vais bien. Vas-y, Gaara a besoin de toi. » Qui es-tu, déjà?

« Tu es sûr...? »

« Evite juste de mettre trop de temps à revenir. Je vais dormir en attendant. » Mentit-il. Il se força à sourire, réussissant enfin à bouger une main pour la poser sur celle de Temari. Il la rassura à l'aide du sourire et du clin d'œil qui étaient devenus sa marque de fabrique.

« Kankuro… » Souffla-t-elle, réprimant quelques larmes. Franchement, grogna-t-il intérieurement. Temari, tu es plus forte que ça, je te connais ! Elle se leva pour partir. Où allait-elle, déjà ?

« Dis au conseil que je suis désolé… » Pour quoi, d'ailleurs ?

« Kankuro, ne te préoccupe pas du conseil ! Tu es malade –Tu n'as pas à te soucier de quoi que ce soit ! A part reprendre des forces ! »

Ca lui avait tout l'air d'un ordre. « Oui, » Kazekage-sama.

Kankuro ne se rappela pas avoir vu Temari sortir, mais elle avait quitté la pièce, à présent. Pendant un long moment, il resta complètement seul.

« Alors, quand as-tu l'intention de le faire ? »

Sasori.

« Tu as vu Temari ? » Demanda Kankuro. Puis il se souvint que Sasori et Temari n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de se faire face. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, ne lui avait jamais parlé. Ils ne s'étaient jamais croisés, réalisa-t-il.

« Vous ne vous êtes jamais rencontrés. » Souffla-t-il. Sasori ignora ce dernier commentaire.

« Elle avait l'air… en forme. »

Enfoiré, pensa Kankuro sans raison apparente. En forme, c'était bon ou mauvais signe ? Venant d'un ennemi ? De l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, son propre père mis à part ?

En forme, c'était plutôt positif, non ? Par ailleurs, Sasori lui tenait compagnie. Et un peu de compagnie ne lui faisait pas de mal, songea-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? » Marmonna enfin Kankuro en se souvenant des premières paroles de Sasori.

« Hein ? » Quelle politesse, pensa Kankuro. Gaara, tu n'as pas à t'incliner devant ces connards... ils ne t'ont jamais respecté.

« De… faire… quoi ? » Il faisait une de ces chaleurs, ici ! C'en était étouffant!

« Quand vas-tu faire de toi une véritable marionnette... comme moi. »

« Tch. » Kankuro l'ignora. Il n'allait certainement pas devenir une marionnette comme Sasori. Il pleuvait beaucoup trop à Konoha ! Sa logique le fit sourire.

« Ca n'a absolument aucun sens. » Grommela Sasori. Avait-il pensé à voix haute ? A moins que Sasori ne soit capable de lire dans les pensées? Kankuro grogna en sentant son estomac se contracter. Tout d'abord, rien ne vint, et il se mit à haleter par réflexe. Puis, tout ce que son ventre contenait suite à plusieurs jours de diète forcée (soit de l'eau et de la bile) vint se déverser dans la poubelle qui se trouvait à sa gauche, et dont il se rappela l'existence juste à temps.

« Nous sommes tellement semblables, toi et moi… Cette ambition cachée, cette vision du monde. Tu désires protéger ceux qui te sont chers, mais ce système, ce maudit village, t'a élevé dans les ténèbres. T'a endommagé. Tu as vu la mort de près et tu as assisté à des horreurs que beaucoup d'autres ne pourraient même pas imaginer. Certaines n'étaient pas de ton fait. D'autres sont devenus des plaisirs. Je t'ai fait une fleur, » Il sembla changer de tactique, « En extrayant Shukaku. Je t'ai épargné la douleur de voir ton précieux petit frère finir dévoré par ce monstre. »

« Il l'avait sous contrôle. »

« Tu ne peux pas le protéger. » Kankuro cilla. Si son cerveau n'était pas aussi embrouillé, il l'aurait questionné sur la façon dont il parvenait à modifier ses techniques d'approches et modeler la conversation avec tant de facilité, mais ses pensées étaient saccadées et il avait du mal à se concentrer sur un point précis.

« Tu ne peux me contredire suite à notre affrontement. Je t'ai laissé pour mort tu n'as même pas pu te rapprocher un tant soit peu de ton frère. Tu t'es laissé emporter par tes émotions et elles ont failli te coûter la vie. Je t'ai accordé une faveur, en t'offrant la mort ce jour-là. Tu aurais dû accepter mon coup de grâce, ou au moins implorer quelqu'un de t'achever lorsque le poison te faisait agoniser lentement. A présent tu continues de vivre, sachant pertinemment que tu n'es toujours pas assez fort dans le cas où ton petit frère serait de nouveau en difficulté. Sachant que peu importe les efforts que tu feras, tu n'arriveras jamais à sa hauteur, et je ne suis même pas le plus puissant. Il y en a bien d'autres : plus fort, plus rapides, plus rusés que moi. Plus vicieux aussi. Ils trouveront un moyen de te prendre ton frère, et tu ne pourras rien y faire. »

« Qui t'a demandé de l'ouvrir ? » Cracha Kankuro, piqué au vif.

« N'est-ce pas l'objectif ultime d'un marionnettiste ? Insuffler la vie à un pantin ? De cette façon, tu es une marionnette, et tu es en vie ! Tu pourras défier la mort elle-même… devenir infiniment plus puissant ! »

« Va brûler en enfer. » Se contenta de grogner Kankuro.

« Tu deviendrais comme moi… tu obtiendrais une vie sans fin, l'immortalité. Tout le temps nécessaire pour apprendre à maîtriser n'importe qu'elle manœuvre, n'importe qu'elle technique. Pour atteindre la perfection. C'est de l'art c'est absolument indéniable. »

« Tu es pourtant du genre pressé, pour quelqu'un qui a tellement de temps devant lui. » Commenta Kankuro.

« Sais-tu ce que j'ai fait du Kazekage de mon temps ? »

Kankuro, bien que perdu dans ses hallucinations, pouvait parfaitement se souvenir des descriptions des pantins que lui avaient rapporté les gamins de Konoha. Il trouva amusant d'être capable de se rappeler ce genre de détail, alors que presque tout le reste lui paraissait complètement flou.

« Tu étais un monstre. » Kankuro prit plaisir à insister sur le 'était'. Il était mort à présent. Mort, et il continuait à lui parler.

« J'étais puissant. Je devais avoir ton âge –peut-être même un peu moins, si mes souvenirs sont exacts. L'âge n'a plus grande importance pour moi, ceci dit. Ils s'imaginaient pouvoir m'utiliser comme un pantin afin de servir leur système, leur société ? Dans un splendide élan d'ironie, c'est exactement ce que je lui ai fait en retour ! J'ai transformé le Kazekage lui-même en marionnette ! »

« Ce qui a donné le pouvoir à Père… » Marmonna Kankuro, plus pour lui-même que pour Sasori. Il soupira. C'était probablement ce qui avait marqué le début de leurs problèmes.

« J'étais devenu incontrôlable ! Immortel ! Un dieu, tirant les ficelles! »

« Un dieu ! Ha ! » Railla Kankuro.

Sasori lui lança un regard vide. Kankuro se rappela soudain d'un léger détail.

« Dis-moi, si tu étais immortel, comment t'es-tu débrouillé pour mourir ? » Sasori n'eut pas la moindre réaction.

Kankuro sourit. « Aller, elle était bonne… » Il éclata de rire. Ou du moins essaya. Le marionnettiste déserteur était clairement irrité. Il ne dit rien.

Après un long silence, l'esprit de Kankuro sembla s'éclaircir un peu, sa vue se fit plus net alors qu'il contemplait de nouveau les ombres au plafond.

« Tu es vraiment parti loin, hein ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Je… Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça. » Kankuro leva la main, sans vraiment désigner quoi que ce soit. « Je ne serai jamais comme toi. Si ça me rend plus faible… » Il s'interrompit. Sasori ne disait toujours rien. Kankuro fronça les sourcils, sentant sa colère et sa détermination monter en flèche.

« Il y en aura d'autres. Plus forts que toi, et plus forts que je ne pourrai jamais espérer devenir. Des ennemis avantagés face aux marionnettistes. Ils viendront pour Gaara –pour le Kazekage. Ils pourront essayer. Je le protégerai. Ca n'arrivera plus. Je serai prêt à les recevoir, la prochaine fois. Je ne laisserai pas une telle chose se reproduire. Je protégerai Gaara. Je resterai à ses côté, et je m'assurerai qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Je deviendrai plus fort, mais à ma façon. Par mes propres moyens. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Je n'ai pas à devenir comme toi. Je me hisserai au niveau des meilleurs, jusqu'à ce qu'ils me craignent autant qu'ils craignent Gaara. Mais je ne serai pas comme toi. Je ne suivrai pas le même chemin. »

Il n'aurait trop su dire si Sasori était toujours là. Il entendit des bruits de pas, mais poursuivit.

« Je protégerai Gaara… et Temari. Tout le monde. Tous ces gens qui me sont chers, je les protégerai tous. Pour cette simple raison –je tiens à eux. Des liens se sont formés entre nous. Je les aime. C'est ce qui fait de moi un être humain, c'est ce qui raccroche ce corps à l'humanité. C'est ce que tu as perdu, Sasori… Je ne commettrai pas la même erreur. Je ne me séparerai pas de ceux que j'aime, comme tu l'as fait. La vie a plus de valeur que tu ne le penses… »

Les bruits de pas cessèrent. Sasori se trouvait derrière la porte. Kankuro aperçut l'éclat rouge de ses cheveux. Il savait qu'il était là.

« Je ne serai pas comme toi… Je ne suis pas un monstre. Gaara non plus n'a jamais été un monstre… il n'était pas un démon. Il en possédait simplement un en lui. Toi… ce sont les gens comme toi qui sont les véritables monstres… sans âme… des enfoirés sans humanité. Je ne deviendrai jamais comme toi. Je ne serai pas la marionnette… Je suis le marionnettiste. » Il sourit faiblement, et tourna la tête pour faire face aux deux yeux qui l'observaient d'un air effaré depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Lentement, Kankuro sentit ses paupières s'alourdir, puis se fermer.

« Pas vrai, Gaara ? »

Gaara, stupéfait, poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, pour constater que son frère s'était endormi. Avait-il réellement pensé toutes les paroles qu'il l'avait entendu dire ? Il regarda autour de lui. Il avait prononcé le nom de Sasori… Gaara remarqua la dernière acquisition de Kankuro, posée sur son établi un pantin aux allures un peu trop familières qu'il avait récupéré suite à une mission de reconnaissance. Un petit souvenir, avait-il dit.

_« De cette façon… c'est un peu comme si je l'avais finalement vaincu. La preuve de mon échec, mon démon personnel. Il était… ce que je pourrai devenir… ce que j'aurai pu devenir. » Ajouta-t-il au dernier moment en détournant les yeux, manifestement embarrassé par cette soudaine vulnérabilité. « Je… J'avais besoin d'y mettre un terme. Je t'ai abandonné… il a été l'ennemi que j'ai été incapable de surpasser… mais de cette manière… Je suis le maître, et il n'est qu'un pantin… Il n'a jamais été rien de plus qu'un pantin. »_

'C'est toi, le monstre', avait-il dit. Gaara se retourna vers Kankuro, et manqua de sursauter en constatant que celui-ci avait les yeux ouverts. Kankuro le contemplait d'un regard froid, mais dénué de colère. Gaara attendit qu'il prenne la parole. Il faillit lui demander pardon pour son intrusion, lorsque Kankuro l'interrompit.

« Gaara… est-ce que je pourrai avoir un peu de la soupe de Baki ? J'ai faim… »

Gaara sourit. « Je vais d'abord devoir demander à Temari de venir te voir, histoire de s'assurer que tu sois capable d'avaler autre chose que de l'eau… »

Kankuro émit un grognement typique en songeant à ce qu'il allait certainement devoir subir pour un peu de bouillon. Le sourire de Gaara se fit plus franc. Son frère commençait enfin se remettre.

« Hey, Gaara ? »

« Hum ? »

« Tu as croisé Sasori ? »

Gaara crut tout d'abord qu'il parlait du pantin. Kankuro n'avait tout de même pas l'intention de se remettre au travail aussi vite, si ? Puis il se souvint de la conversation à sens unique qu'il venait de surprendre. Kankuro s'était adressé à Sasori pendant tout ce temps. Il parlait à Sasori.

Kankuro avait-il cru que Sasori était venu dans sa chambre au court d'une hallucination ?

Gaara ne répondit rien, et Kankuro reprit.

« Il veut que je devienne une marionnette. » Annonça-t-il, comme un gamin qui se vanterait auprès de ses camarades des cadeaux que ses parents lui avaient offerts pour son anniversaire. Gaara ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il se contenta d'observer, et d'attendre. Kankuro avait reporté son attention sur le plafond, sans se soucier du manque de réaction de son cadet.

« Je lui ai dit que non... Je ne veux pas devenir un pantin. »

« Je sais. » Dit Gaara. Il s'apprêta à ajouter 'Tu veux être le marionnettiste, pas celui qui est contrôlé par des fils', mais la voix de Kankuro s'éleva de nouveau.

« Je veux juste être ton frère. »

Gaara, sous le choc, ne trouva rien à répondre. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. « Celui de Temari, aussi… » Murmura Kankuro en fermant les yeux. Puis, sa respiration se fit plus lourde, indiquant qu'il s'était endormi pour de bon. Gaara resta un moment sans bouger, perplexe, avant de partir chercher Temari. Il se demanda s'il devait ou non garder pour lui les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop perdus… Kankuro est sensé délirer à cause de la fièvre, c'est pourquoi ses paroles ne sont pas toujours très logiques et que certaines choses paraissent incohérentes.


End file.
